


Talk

by rotg5311



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Voice Kink, scott loves luis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Scott loves all the moments Luis can and can't talk.





	Talk

Scott loved when Luis talked. He loved his stories that diverged on so many paths that Scott couldn’t remember the true aim of the conversation until Luis stumbled back on it by chance. He loved the fast paced excitement that spewed from Luis’ lips as he talked about his day or his family or the cute dog he saw at the park or anything else that made him happy. Scott loved sitting around listening to Luis talk about everything and nothing and all the things in between. Scott loved to hear Luis talk.

But Scott also loved when Luis couldn’t talk. When Luis had Scott pressed up against the wall, nibbling his bottom lip, grinding their steadily growing erections together. When Scott’s cock was shoved so far down Luis’ throat that there was no room for air to come out, much less words. When Scott was thrusting into Luis’ ass so hard, hitting his prostate with each stroke, that the only noises he could make were incoherent babbles. When Scott was wrapped up in Luis’ arms at night, listening to the soft breathing that steadily turned into a light snore. The night Scott proposed, which was the first and only time he ever saw Luis speechless.

Scott loved to hear Luis talk just as much as he loved the moments of silence. Scott just loved Luis.


End file.
